chipper_sons_lumber_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Events
'Chipper Events:' These events follow the aquisition of Beaver Points and are not affected by the tasks given by Chipper. Intro "Well, little Tyke, the day has come!" "No, not the beginning of summer or your coming of age; but me throwing you out on your furry ear!" "By the time I was your age I was out building dams, cutting trees, and blowing up termite mounds!" "The war with the termites has scarred us all. Famine, disease, death..." "None of those things happened, but it still sounds pretty awful doesn't it?" "It might happen if a meteor were to hit. So never trust a termite; they might have a meteor." "Now get out there and make me proud! I'm giving you a whole acre of land to the right of our cabin!" "Plant trees, cut trees, build stuff; the whole beaver routine! You will get the hang of it!" "Show me what you can do, and I'll give you more land and more bluprints to build cooler stuff!" "Go to the right of our cabin to see your acre of land. Go to the left to visit the other weirdos, er...creatures of the forest!" "I'll give you this walkie-talkie so I can stay in touch with you! Press the button when you see it flashing!" "Off you go!" Obtained 1 Acre, Lumber Bot plans, Lumber Bot 2.0 plans Next in 100 Beaver Points "Great job, Tyke! I knew you could do it!" "Sure, the watering pot makes you look like a little daisy, but the manly set of beaver teeth more than makes up for it!" "Keep up the good work and I'll keep giving you more land and more fancy bluprints!" "There is something else I've been meaning to talk to you about, son. It's time to start thinking about the future!" "For that reason, I've set you up on a date for tonight!" "Don't worry, you'll love her! Now off you go!" Obtained 1 Acre, Lumber Bot 3.0 plans, Stylish Palm plans Next in 800 Beaver Points "You're doing great out there! You make an old beaver proud!" "It's little moments like this that make the war against the termites worth fighting!" "Surely by now you've seen their unqunchable thirst for blood! Or wood! Mostly wood! It's still tragic!" "If only your mother were here; she would weep! And hopefully she would be making pies as well!" "Now let me teach you how to build a few more things!" "Oh yeah! You have a date tonight! Yee Haw! This one is a winner for sure!" Obtained 1 Acre, Giant Tikibird plans, Termite Colony plans (if completed Termite King's request) Next in 2700 Beaver Points The species of the dates go in this order, from first to last (keep in mind these are all female): * Crab * Frog * Whale * Seagull * Tiki Tribe Bird * Owl * Starfish * (More to come) 'Termite Events:' Intro "Well, well. Our furry nemesis has created offspring. How dreadful." "Yes, your father and I go way back!" "Did you know that he once dressed like a giant termite and climbed our highest mound?" "He dropped a bomb right into the middle of it! Oh boy, there were some mothers crying that day. What a kidder." "I have high hopes for you though. I think you have a good head on your shoulders." "If you come across any wood scraps, just bring them over. Maybe we can help eachother out." After finding enough sticks. "Ha! Not bad! Now I have something to snack on when I get the midnight munchies!" "You give me renewed faith in beaver-kind. Mr. Chipper has made life rather difficult for us!" "I assure you that we know our place. All we ask is to be left in peace!" "And perhaps given something interesting to eat from time to time? I'll make a deal with you!" "Over the years we've horded all kinds of items in our mounds! I'll make them available to you!" "You do favors for us and I'll reward you with Termite Tokens, which you can then use to buy those items!" "I've slipped some blueprints of my own into Chipper's stack. You'll soon be able to build termite colonies!" Build a colony and then give them a Stylish Palm to chew on! Now begone, furry one!" After building a termite colony with a stylish palm next to it. "That's it! That's some happy termites!" "We haven't had a good tropical meal since we swept through the islands on that feeding frenzy." "There's no sound in the world like the villagers running for their lives! That was the good days." "Now if you REALLY want to make some termites happy, build us one of those giant tiki birds!" "What a feast that would be! That would make this old termite very happy! Oh yes, here is your reward!" (earn 100 Termite coins). The Strange Traveller: The Strange Traveller is a creature that can be encountered (on rare occasions) at anytime, anywhere (unless the player is in a minigame or store). When encountered, you will appear flying through a black void with streaks of light flying to the left side of the screen with Little Tyke on the left, and The Strange Traveller on the right. When you get back, after he talks to the player for a bit, time will have gone far forwards, therefore the player will get a heap of wood in the mail (from Woodbots) and the trees will have grown. When you encounter him, this is what he says: "Do not try to understand what is happening" "You are transcending time and space, something no beaver has done before!" "I am The Strange Traveller. I have taken this form so you can comprehend my existence." "Although we will journey for what seems only a few moments to you, many days will have passed where you came from!" "I will leave you now, furry one. Remember what you have seen. I will return when I pass through this galaxy again!" Category:Events